


Unlike you

by maleee



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, jealous Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleee/pseuds/maleee
Summary: Rio sees Beth flirting and gets jealous...Set sometimes after 2x04





	Unlike you

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... this is my first fanfiction ever!!  
> I hope you guys like it, I'd appreciate a comment and kudos :)  
> Please don't be to hard on me, english isn't my first language and I'm still learning, but if there are any big mistakes, let me know in the comments!

He isn’t normally a jealous guy. But what even is normal when it comes to her. When he sees her sitting at the bar, their bar, flirting with some young guy, he feels a weird, uncomfortable burning in his stomach. They are having a business meeting that night, but he was late. Couldn’t find a babysitter for Marcus. He enters the bar and hears her laughing at something the young guy with blonde hair whispered into her ear, even though it is very loud and crowded. He clenches his jaw and walks over to them. Rio could see why that other guy was talking to her: She looks absolutely stunning in the black dress that she’s wearing. It fits her curves perfectly and reveals her neckline. Something twists in him at the sight of her, laughing and looking… happy. Beth only sees him when he’s standing right next to them. At the sight of his pissed and angry face, she immediately stops laughing.  
“Hey”, he says with a tense face while he’s taking the seat next to her.  
“Hi”, she responds, following him with her eyes, “you’re late.”  
“Well, looks as if you found a way to distract yourself”, he says, while looking at the man who’s still standing next to her.  
The guy clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable and intimidated by Rio’s pissed look. He glances over at Beth and then looks at his watch. “Well, it is getting late, I’ll go now.” He smiles at Beth. “Goodbye, Beth. I’ll see you.” His last words held a promise.  
Beth gives him a genuine smile and looks after him as he walks away. Then, she turns to Rio, who gives her a blank stare. “What’s wrong?”, she asks him unsure.  
“It ain’t nothing.” He looks away, not wanting her to see how much it bothers him that she’s flirting with other men. Not that he would ever admit it, to her and himself.  
She knows that something is up with him, but she also knows that asking him again would lead to an argument, and she wasn’t in the mood for that. Instead she asks: “So, what is this business meeting about?” She wasn’t sure why she was here and hopes to ease the tension with this question. He looks over and considers her for a moment. Then, he stands up and coolly looks down at her. “You know what? Doesn’t matter, I’ll meet the potential new client alone.”  
She looks at him in confusion. “What?! Why?” He gives her one of his ironic smiles, even though it’s not as believable as usual.  
“Because I’m better with the ladies when I’m alone. Then I have more…” He lifts his arms up and looks down at himself, “persuasion strategies, if you know what I mean.”  
By the look in his eyes, it was quite clear to her what he meant. She starts boiling from anger. “So, you ask me to come here, just to tell me that your plan is to seduce our new client.” She stands up and gives him a dead eyed stare. “Well, if that is your plan, you really need to level up your game.” With that, she storms out of the bar.  
He just sits there for a moment, looking after her, shocked at her statement. This woman. So fucking stubborn. He knows that he wasn’t the only one enjoying their quick bathroom break, judging from how fast he brought her over the edge. He couldn’t be the only one who thinks about their encounter almost all the time. Or is he? Didn’t it matter to her? He asked himself that before, after she begged him not to tell her husband at the dealership. He respects her choice, but it still hurt a little. And tonight, she flirted with this guy at his bar, 50 meters away from the bathroom were they…  
He storms after her and out of the bar. She’s almost at her Van when he reaches her. He’s standing a few feet away from her when he starts talking. “What do you mean, leveling up my game? I don’t think that you can complain.” He wants to provoke her, to bring a reaction out of her and adds with a shrug: “But later, I’ll ask our new colleague if she finds it as unenjoyable as you did” She looks back at him with an angry stare. But he sees something else in her eyes. Hurt. Disappointment. Pain.  
He starts grinning again, because that’s when he realizes that their bathroom encounter indeed meant something to her. She didn’t think that it wasn’t good, she was jealous. She was hurt by the thought of him fucking someone else. His grin gets bigger. “Elizabeth, I never thought of you as a jealous type.”  
She looks like she’s been caught for a second, but then she turns in his direction, puts on a little smile and walks towards him. He’s surprised by her reaction. She steps into his personal space and he can’t help but look at her lips. He wants to know if they feel so soft as they look. His lips part a little bit and he just thinks about how utterly beautiful this woman is. She stops in front of him and slowly puts a hand on his chest. He hopes that she doesn’t feel his heartbeat speeding up at the touch.  
“Oh, I’m not jealous.” She’s still smiling seductively. “Unlike you in there.” That hit him out of nowhere. His mouth snaps open and closes again. What does she mean? That douche in the bar? Was he really that obvious? He wants to say something, scream at her and disagreeing, but she already turned around.  
She walks to her car, but before entering, she looks at him one more time and says: “By the way, that was Greg, Annie’s baby daddy and my ex-brother-in-law.” He hates the smug expression on her face when she finally sits behind the steering wheel, closes the door and drives away. He keeps standing on the parking lot for a bit longer, looking after the Van. He was angry at her, but still… A little smile creeps on his face. It was like a big load was taken off his mind.


End file.
